Vicario
This page belongs to the user Checkerbored99 from the Overwatch Fanon Wikia. PLEASE don't edit or alter this page without permission unless you are one of the admins. Thank you and good night! Antonia Irene Vicario is a long-serving charity volunteer, who often travels around the world. Using various medical technologies and herbal medicines, she can safely and efficiently heal her companions with the fruits of her home country Peru. Bio Growing up in the small rural village of Jacinto, Antonia was heavily invested in keeping customs in spite of increasing modernization. Most clearly, she spent most of her days maintaining her family textile farm and feeding the hungry in her spare time. Thus, she gradually became familiar with various flora within her vicinity. However, over time she developed an interest of spreading goodwill outwards. Against her parents and husband's protests, Antonia joined a well-established non-profit for further volunteer training. Among the few locals in the company, she was tasked on field research. Most significantly, she shared information on the location of various medicinal plants. With her expertise, the non-profit mass-harvested these plants and developed them for medical research. However, throughout the process the villagers were kicked out from their community for easier processing. When word got out who spoke on the sacred flora, Vicario got shunned from her home and got bitterly divorced. This did not stop her from continuing her charity duties, quickly getting promoted to Pachamama, or head medic. Eventually, she received high praise from Overwatch, recruiting her in their quick-action recovery unit, known for helping natural disaster-stricken areas get back on their feet. She of course agreed and spent her middle adulthood to this cause. However, the branch itself tended to be very disorganised, something which imploded onto themselves near the collapse of the Swiss Headquarters. Many members swiftly lost their roles and scattered across the world. It haven't stopped Vicario from persisting in her duties, this time with her own medicinal practices. Appearance Vicario has short, slicked-back greying hair twisted into a low bun. She is a bit short and stout with thick arms. The entire complexion is brown from age and sun, notable wrinkles appearing on her forehead and mouth area. She also has a round face and green eyes. Common Vicario's uniform consists of a waist-long tunic with a green Lliclla fastened on top. Flowing trousers and covered sandals make the bottom. She has an rudimentary forearm prosthetic on her right arm, as well as thin-framed spectacles. A bandage is wrapped around the left arm. Personality In and out, Vicario is a very caring, selfless person. She's not afraid to sacrifice herself for the greater good. Ironically, in the past her instincts had led to close loved ones distrusting her. Vicario may be wise, but sometimes she's at fault for thinking her truth is true for everyone. This may be due to her before thinking too optimistically and not the consequences. Nevertheless, Vicario's naturally bright and resourceful, creating so much from so little. As one of the older heroes, she tends to reprimand and take care of the younger. Abilities Quick Melee She punches with her left hand. Quina Derringer As her primary weapon, Vicario shoots a round of 15 bullets at mid-close range. These however tend to have a slow firing speed. Grappling Chain Can be used to hang from rooftops in order to climb up. Sideways motion almost unavailable. Woolen Cover A big wooly blanket would be tossed towards an ally, immediately increasing health and speed. Relationships Family Heroes Overall, she doesn't like others (especially the younger heroes) to fall under the same mistakes she did. Glitz Her views often conflict with the aggressively optimistic photographer. Unlocks Voice Lines * "Take cover!" Skins Rare Epic Legendary Highlight Intros Emotes Victory Poses Achievements Trivia * Her name was partially inspired by Saint Anthony Mary Claret, a patron saint of weaving. Development It all (kinda) began with a weird thought: who would have made McCree's serape? For the next hero I wanted to create, I was interested to make one from South America. I don't know why, but previous Latin OCs I've created in the past tended to be cloth-makers (especially since the first two were inspired by ancient weaving goddesses). Likewise, Peru is one of many countries which trades include weaving and textiles. However, I didn't want to focus much on this aspect, instead on different traditional medicines from Peru. It came about when I was searching up names for Vicario. Obviously, I wanted ones denoting health and caring. Seeing that her initial callsign was Antonia, and there was already an 'A' Support hero, I instead looked for medicinal plants. Speculation arose as I can combine both weaving and medicine into her abilities and overall character. And along the way, the name Vicario seemed fitting for the priest allusion.Category:Female Category:Support Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Peruvian